Mortal Kombat X Issue 1
Mortal Kombat X Issue 1 is the first released issue of the ongoing tie-in comic series released by DC Comics in collaboration with NetherRealm Studios. Following the previous tie-in comic for a NetherRealm game, Injustice: Gods Among Us, the ''Mortal Kombat X'' Comic series is a prequel to the storyline of the main game as well as a sequel series to Mortal Kombat (2011)'s storymode. Recap Chapter One: Prelude Many years ago in the Himalayan wilderness, the telekinetic ronin Kenshi flees from a large group of Red Dragon soldiers led by Hsu Hao hile carrying a boy named Takeda. When Kenshi is wounded by an arrow through his shin, he orders Takeda to run while making a last stand against Hsu Hao, who declares that Daegon has ordered his death for betraying the Red Dragon. Takeda runs but is caught by a Red Dragon soldier Kenshi scarred in the past. As the soldier threatens Takeda, he is suddenly killed when a spear tipped chain bursts through his throat. Meanwhile, Hsu Hao has beaten an exhausted Kenshi into submission and mocks the fallen swordsman for fleeing and hiding, when Kenshi clarifies he is 'trespassing' not hiding. A surprised Hsu Hao has his cybernetic heart pierced by the spear and the Red Dragon commander is killed by Scorpion when the ninja punches through Hsu Hao's face with a hellfire covered fist. Scorpion addresses the remaining Red Dragons and orders them to leave for trespassing on Shirai Ryu territory. Though the Red Dragons try to threaten Scorpion with their numbers, the Shirai Ryu suddenly reveal their presence behind their grandmaster, and greatly outnumber the Red Dragons. With no other choice save death, the Red Dragon flee. At the Shirai Ryu temple, Scorpion and Kenshi discuss the restoration of Scorpion's clan, with Hanzo revealing he took in numerous survivors from the Netherrealm War. When Scorpion questions Takeda's identity, Kenshi reveals the boy is his son before explaining his botched mission to infiltrate the Red Dragons. While in hiding after his cover was blown, Kenshi learned from Sonya Blade that the Red Dragons had sent a message to her threatening Takeda's life. After realizing the information added up and Takeda was his son, Kenshi headed for Thailand where the boy and his mother, Suchin, were. When the Red Dragon arrived before Kenshi, Suchin killed them all by herself, but was killed by the last one, though she had managed to hide Takeda in the next village. Kenshi found him and fled for shelter in Scorpion's territory. Scorpion is intrigued by Takeda's story, calling him another survivor like himself. Later that night, Takeda and Kenshi talk as the swordsman puts the boy to bed, with Takeda realizing Scorpion is a Wraith from Hell, though Kenshi claims Hanzo has conquered his inner demon long ago. Takeda makes it clear he doesn't trust Scorpion or Kenshi before asking his father is his mother is ever coming back. Kenshi answers she is not. As Takeda sleeps, Kenshi and Scorpion discuss Kenshi's next move and Kenshi declares he's going to finish what he started and find Daegon and learn how he knew of Suchin and Takeda. When Scorpion asks about Takeda, Kesnhi says that Takeda would seek revenge if he knew his mother's death was anything but an accident. Scorpion tells Kenshi that lying to Takeda won't earn his trust but Kenshi only wants to protect him, reminding Scorpion that he of all people knows what happens when someone devotes themselves to vengeance without discipline. The next morning, Kenshi has left the Shirai Ryu temple and Takeda attempts to flee as well but Scorpion catches him, telling Takeda that he is a survivor like himself, and that the Shirai Ryu do not run, but fight, revealing his intentions to begin training Takeda. At a Red Dragon Temple in China, Sub-Zero massacres a group of Red Dragons while looking for something when he is attacked by Kano, who wields the knife Sub-Zero was searching for. Kano scars Sub-Zero's face with the knife, which Sub-Zero calls cursed and Kano tells the cryomancer that Raiden lied to him and it is time he learned the truth of the curse of the Kamidogu. Chapter Two: Scorpion's Apprentice Years ago, Scorpion oversees a fight between Takeda and Shirai Ryu Forest Fox. Fox easily dominates Takeda and beats him with little effort before Scorpion declares him the winner. Fox tells Takeda not to worry and that everyone loses their first fight while promising to help him set his broken nose 'after'. When Takeda asks after what, Scorpion declares, "Round two." Years later, a teenage Takeda and Fox face each other again in a snowy field, and the much more skilled Takeda holds his own against Fox, boasting superior speed and even breaking Fox's nose with a headbutt when Fox gets him in a chokehold. Scorpion again declares Fox the winner and Fox congratulates Takeda for getting him back after so long. When Scorpion questions Takeda's tactics in the match before chiding his apprentice for playing with Fox instead of fighting and threatens to throw him into the wilderness. Fox comes to Takeda's defense, claiming the younger warrior could survive on his own, and Scorpion then declares Fox as Takeda's protector. Fox agrees but becomes confused when a strange voice begins speaking to him inside his head, though he quickly dismisses it. Scorpion then reveals that he received an unwelcome visit from Raiden that very day. Earlier, Raiden appeared before Scorpion within the Shirai Ryu temple. Raiden apologizes to Scorpion for intruding before noting he is protecting the dagger he entrusted him well. When Scorpion asks why he has come, Raiden reveals that the Netherrealm invasion weakened the barriers protecting Earthrealm and a demonic spirit broke through before Raiden could repair the damage. Raiden reveals he is warning the few remaining EarthRealm warriors and warns Scorpion to be on his guard before leaving. Scorpion tells Takeda to not dance around it and to kill it before it kills him. As Scorpion walks away, Takeda believes he is just trying to scare him but Fox tells him it is very real. Later that night, Fox is further tormented by the voice before it finally possesses him and forces him to steal the Kamidogu dagger and mutilate himself with it. Takeda is roused awake by the possessed Fox, who has carved off his own face, and Fox reveals he has slaughtered the Shirai Ryu in their sleep and reveals his intentions to finish Scorpion and Takeda next. Chapter Three: Featured Characters In Order of Appearance: *Kenshi (First Appearance) *Takeda (First Appearance) *Hsu Hao (First Appearance, Death) *Red Dragon (First Appearance) *Scorpion (First Appearance) *Shirai Ryu (Restoration, Destruction) *Suchin (First Appearance, Death) *Sub-Zero (First Appearance) *Kano (First Appearance) *Forest Fox (First Appearance, Death) *Raiden (First Appearance) *Sonya Blade (First Appearance, Vision Only) *Johnny Cage (First Appearance, Vision Only) *Lin Kuei (First Appearance, Flashback/Illusion and Main Story) *Kana Hasashi (First Appearance, Flashback/Illusion Only, Death) *Jubei (First Appearance, Flashback/Illusion Only, Death) *Elder Sub-Zero (First Appearance, Flashback/Illusion Only) *Fujin (First Appearance) *Cassie Cage (First Appearance, Vision Only) *Frost (First Appearance, Vision Only) *Kotal Kahn (First Appearance, Vision Only) *Ferra & Torr (First Appearance, Vision Only) *Unknown Ninja Standing by Kotal Kahn (First Appearance, Vision Only) *Reiko (First Appearance, Vision Only) *Mileena (First Appearance, Vision Only) *Jax (First Appearance, Vision Only) *Unknown Woman with Jax (First Appearance, Vision Only) * Unknown Shokkan with Kano Mentioned Characters *Daegon *Mavado *Quan Chi Title "Blood Ties". Trivia *An event known as the NetherRealm War is mentioned and is implied to tie-in to the restoration of the human forms of all those enslaved by Quan Chi. *The scar Sub-Zero receives from Kano is a reference to the scar Kuai Liang received in the original timeline. Whether this is a hint or a red herring to the identity of the Sub-Zero in the game is unknown at this time. *A batarang can be seen mounted on the wall of weapons in the panel before Raiden teleports in front of Scorpion. *Scorpion's wife and child receive the canon names of Kana and Jubei from the Mortal Kombat: Legacy series. Category:Mortal Kombat X Category:Mortal Kombat X Comic Series Category:Comics